The Pikachu Conspiracy
by Lex Lexa
Summary: Pikachu was set up and jailed by someone unknown; now the mouse is out to get them. Or something.
1. Default Chapter

Pikachu woke up in an alleyway. _So this is where I finally decided to sleep last night, heh. _He thought to himself as he got up and attempted to dust off the already trampy fur coat. _Damn that bastard, Ash! _He still had to find his exact location, when he did… the fucker was going to pay.

*

He had been sitting in that cell for hours now; it was very dark and very grey… prison cells tended to be like that. He looked around the extremely large cell and wondered why he was put in such a big cell if he was only such a small pokemon? Pikachu thought he might complain to the guards about this but then remembered there were more important matters at hand… who planted those drugs up his ass? Pikachu became embarrassed at the memory of being stopped at the Pokemon Centre through security. "Why me?" He whimpered and began to weep. Being labelled as a drug dealer depressed him, he wasn't a bad pokemon… he was cute and yellow, dammit! _Ash will surely come and save me… I know he will!! Piika… He then sobbed himself to sleep or got raped by his cellmate Tentacruel, same diff._

*

Pikachu remembered the way Ash looked at him when they found the drugs, the way he burst into hysterical laughter when they took him away in that police car. 

Now nothing was going to stop Pikachu, he crawled over to an officer Jenny. 

He tugged on her skirt "Pika?"

Jenny crouched down, "Oh hey little Pikachu! ^.^ Is something the-"

Pikachu then gave her a shock. An electric one that is. As soon as Jenny fell to the floor, he grabbed her handgun and ran away.

_That went as planned… hehehehehe… now to the next phase!_

Ash strolled down the streets of Celdon, with a soft smile and a lovely lady holding his hand. Life could simply not get better for Ketchum. Ash was now a strapping young man, 20 years old and boy… had he grown. He must have been nearly six foot in height. He was now a pokemon master and a loving boyfriend… it was a shame about that pokemon though... _Why did you have to leave me? I loved you so much… *sigh* Charizard… Ash mentally shook himself; he didn't want to spend his time wasting his time thinking about that. He squeezed Misty's hand affectionately and made their way down town._

_02.34- 08/05/03_

_Sometimes I just want to give up but I know that's a joke. I never will and I'm not going to let that bother me, not now. I'm just going to die one day anyway… yah… so I'M NOT EVEN ADDICTED ANYWAY!!!! I must get back to … helping… my pokemon._

Pikachu crawled causally into the Pokemon Centre and took a look around. PAH! T_hese innocent Pokemon Trainers with their LOYAL pokemon. _He then made his way to the front desk and was glad to see there was no Nurse Joy, just those crazy mofo Chanseys. He climbed onto the desk.

"Pika, pi pi ka pi chu?" said Pikachu calmly, he asked the Chansey if he could take a look at the database- it was a long shot… but most Chanseys are like, really stupid.

"Chansey?" Chansey asked where his Trainer was. 

"Pik Pikachu… piii…" He hesitantly told him that he was in the toilet; he hoped it would be as easy as he originally thought. Nurse Joy then appeared at the desk, 

"Hey, little Pikachu! Are you lost? Where's your trainer?" She asked with a sweet smile.

Pikachu knew this was too easy; he said a quick "Piiiika" and ran off. He needed to find that whore bitch, perhaps other pokemon had seen him… he was famous after all. He was in Cerulean… BULBASAUR! He knew a bulbasaur that knew him… he wasn't like shouting randomly or anything jeez….:@?@$%^&^&%^£$%$%%$^.

*

He approached the green creature and greeted him. The bulbasaur sighed, "You out already?"

Pikachu smirked, "I need something from you"

"Well I'm no dealer… so I suggest you move your ass before anyone-"

Pikachu grabbed him around the neck, "Listen cockface, I need to know where Ash Ketchum is NOW."

"Alright, alright!" He begged, starting to sweat, "He's in Pallet for the week visiting Oak for research… you didn't hear this from me!!!"

Pikachu grinned and let him go, "Of course not… and you didn't see me here. Thank you for your services."

As soon as Pikachu left, Bulbasaur ran into the care centre and made a quick call. Ash was his good friend, he didn't want him hurt. That rat Pikachu wasn't going to get to him, he was g0ing to make sure of it.

Ash walked into the Celedon store with a loud cheer from fans, he looked to Misty who giggled. The fame embarrassed Ash, he didn't even know why they wanted him to sit and sign books for people… he wasn't even sure why they told him to write a book. He was sure it wasn't that big of a deal. He didn't have any secrets or tricks, well about pokemon training that is. _Heh__, I wonder when that psycho mouse is being released… Anyway, who cared? He had to sign books._

*

It had been a busy afternoon and now he had to get back to the hotel to meet Misty again. She, understandably, got bored of standing watching him sign books- he wondered what was more tedious, watching or signing. Ash couldn't wait to get back to Misty, he loved her so much and being apart from her frustrated him. He was addicted to her. They had been together for nearly two years now and he still got that jumpy feeling in his gut every time she smiled. 

He stopped walking when his mobile rang.

"Ash Ketchum speaking, who's calling?" He asked in a professional manner. "Right… You're fucking kidding me! When? … But that's insane, I… yeah… thanks… I appreciate that… Bye"

Misty leant over the hotel room balcony above Ash, "Ash!" She waved and giggled, "Hurry up!"

Pikachu wondered how the fuck he was going to get to Pallet Town in a day… he looked around his surroundings. _Ha, a trainer and his Dodrio, those things are FAST. NEOW. _He cutely skipped along over to the trainer.

"OH WOW, look at that Dodrio! A PIK-A-CHU! I gotta catch THIS one!" The trainer reached for a pokeball but couldn't as Pikachu had given him an electric shock. He held the gun to the trainer's head and turned to the Dodrio.

"Pi" _Unless you want your trainer killed I suggest you take me to Pallet town and FAST. ""PIKA!"_ _NOW BIATCH! _

The Dodrio replied with an instruction for him to get on her back. They quickly sped to Pallet.

Ash walked into the hotel room and sat on the bed, he lit up a cigarette. Misty knelt in front of him; she rubbed his leg and looked up at him. 

"What's wrong? Was the signing that bad?" She asked in a slightly worried tone.

"Pikachu's out. He's looking for me." Misty gasped, "But he's been led him in the wrong direction, that should give us enough time."

"What?! Why are we running from him? He's a goddamn mouse!"

"He's not just a mouse. He's a yellow mouse… with brains, well maybe not... Pokemon don't have fucking brains!" Ash chuckled to himself. "Anyway, we don't have to worry about that at the moment; he's looking for me in Pallet." They both burst out laughing.

Pikachu held on tight to the Dodrio, they had just passed Pewter. He looked at the familiar surroundings… he looked at a distance billboard; he made out Ash's face on it. He spat. _It was because of me that bastard is famous! _He thought bitterly. He quickly scanned the poster advertising a book signing in Celedon… _Wait a fucking minute… THAT'S TODAY! BASTARD! _ The Dodrio stopped in its tracks at the exclamation.

"Chu" _Motherfucking__ bulbasaur, I'm going to fucking shot his brains out! Fucking coward! Fucking, fucking bitch!_

_"Yeah, that book was supposed to be brilliant!" _The Dodrio contributed

A familiar team then walked past, the squirtle squad. Pikachu jumped off the Dodrio and went over to the squad.

"Pikachu pi ka ka pichu" _I need a favour_

_"What kind of favour? It will cost you."_

_"I'm aware of that; I need a bulbasaur dealt with. The pokemon carer in Cerulean's pokemon, she goes by the name of Melanie. I could also use back up…"_

_"Alright yellow one, hand over the cash and I'll hand over the back up and get rid of this bulbasaur."_

Pikachu handed him a wad of money he had stolen of course because Pikachu was a goddamn badass pokemon. He was so badass he was thinking of getting some badass tattoo, yeah with a dagger going through a heart! Pikachu the thug then asked what Dodrio would like in order to keep him from talking. He told him he wanted Ketchum's new book. Wanker.

A man in his mid thirties with blue hair was sitting in the shade of the midday sun in a local café. He had just hung up with phone to a friend and enemy.  

And that's all I got for the moment.

Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pikachu mafia story- Part 2**

**Agent Tracey Sketchit was extremely tired. He had been working in the office for hours trying to find a lead on the infamous Pikachu escape case. How could a rat manage to get security? He is fucking bright yellow for God's sake! But everyone knew as well as Tracey that this was no ordinary Pikachu, even when he was on the other side of evil, he had so much power, in watts that is. He could out do any Pokemon in any league, in any competition. Now Tracey had the job of finding this Pikachu and to follow his steps.**

**He had just that evening received news of a murder and a kidnapping, which could possibly be the result of Pikachu's get away, according to several witnesses. It was also reported that Pikachu had stopped by Pokemon centre and later had stolen a gun. A pikachu with a gun, it made Tracey chuckle but at the same time it disturbed him. It just showed anyone could hold of a gun. He shivered.**

"**I'm out on field to track down Pikachu's last steps," he told Duplica, a fellow agent.**

"**I'll get the van ready," she replied**

**Tracey had any recently come back to er, the FBI(?) after being requested by senior staff. They said they needed him, they needed his skills to track Pikachu down and the unlawful connections that he had. He sighed and made his way downstairs.**

**First stop... the crime scene!**

…

**Pikachu hopped off the Doduo and pointed his gun at him.**

"**Pik," (You never saw me, you never met me, you never gave me a ride here and you're just a wild Duduo. Wait, nevermind, I'll just kill you!) said Pikachu**

**Duduo pleaded with him, he didn't want to die! But Pikachu knew the bird would talk if approached.**

**BYE. Bang bang! The bird was dead.**

…

"**Hello?" Ash answered his cellphone, "Bulbasaur? What's happened?"**

"**BUUULLBBBAAASAAAAUUURRR!1111!"**

"**WHAT? They've found you already? THAT CAN'T BE!" **

**In the background, Ash could hear the sound of gunshots and Squirtle. Damn that Squirtle squad! He hadn't known that they were allied with Pikachu.**

"**Listen to me Bulbasaur, you need to… Bulbasaur? BULBASAUR? TALK TO ME? ARE YA THERE? BULBAASAAAUR!" He hung up, "dammit!" he cursed under his breath. He never thought it would come to this, that fucker Pikachu was going to pay; he thought putting Pikachu would end it. Apparently not. **

**Ever since the day Pikachu had threatened to overthrow Ash's drug business, he had been a huge weight on Ash's shoulders. Planting those drugs had seemed like a stroke of genius but now it had come back to haunt him.**

…

**Tracey had gotten CSI to look over the crime scene. Why would Pikachu randomly kill like this? He assumed it was to cover himself or maybe this man was in connection with him? Dude, he like, didn't know. **


End file.
